Quagsire
Quagsire (クァグサイア, Kuwagusaia) is a dual Water/Ground-type Water Fish Pokémon that is the evolved form of a Wooper at level 20. Apperance :Voice actor: Billy Beach (both English and Japanese) Quagsire is a light blue bipedal, amphibious Pokémon. Its head is broad and round, having little of a neck to distinguish it from the rest of Quagsire's body. Quagsire's mouth is wide and its eyes are mere dots, giving it a look of simplicity. Quagsire has a wavy purple coloration on its back and a dark blue "fin" there that extends to its tail. Quagsire's arms have three fingers, and its legs have three toes. Its height is 4'07" and weight is 165.3 lbs. Gender differences The "fin" running down a female Quagsire's back is smaller than that of a male. Gallery Special abilities Despite being a Water-type Pokémon, Quagsire's Ground element allows it to harmlessly shrug off Electric attacks. Quagsire appear to be oblivious to pain, allowing them to frequently bump their heads while swimming without any adverse effects. It also has the ability to go long periods of time without food, affording it the luxury of waiting for its prey to come to it. Behavior Quagsire are quite carefree and relaxed, and so typically swim without paying much attention to their surroundings. Because of this, they tend to bump into boat hulls. Once a year, when the moon is full, wild Quagsire collect round objects like balls and swim to Blue Moon Falls, where they attempt to shoot the balls to the top of a waterfall with their Water Gun attacks to see who can launch their objects the highest, with the apparent target being the moon. The day after, the objects float downstream and are considered to be blessed with luck from the Quagsire. Habitat Quagsire live in extremely clean bodies of freshwater and muddy swamps such as the Great Marsh. The presence of Quagsire in water is usually an excellent indicator that the water is very safe for consumption. Diet Quagsire hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in unaware. Because Quagsire does not move, it does not get very hungry. Major appearances Quagsire first appeared in Once in a Blue Moon. It stole the GS Ball from Ash for a festival. A Quagsire has also appeared in Training Wrecks, under the ownership of Rocky. Quagsire battled Ash's Pikachu and Grovyle, alongside a Walrein. Before Pikachu could nail Walrein with its Electric Attacks, Quagsire would protect Walrein from being shocked, due to its immunity to Electricity while Walrein's Ice Ball hit Grovyle and Pikachu hard, but after the Ice Ball went slower every turn, Pikachu and Grovyle defeated Walrein and Quagsire. Crasher Wake owns a Quagsire, which appeared in A Crasher Course in Power!. Multiple Quagsire appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!. Other Minor appearances A Quagsire was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Five Quagsire were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. A female Quagsire also makes an appearance in Love, Totodile Style, where Ash's Totodile fell in love with her at the end of the episode. Lisa had a Quagsire in Spell of the Unown, and used it to battle Ash against his Pikachu. After Pikachu landed on the head of Lisa's Quagsire head first, both Pokémon fainted. A Quagsire appeared in The Wayward Wobbuffet swimming in a river when it encountered Jessie's Wobbuffet which got lost and gave it directions. A Quagsire was one of the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. A Quagsire also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Three Quagsire were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. A Quagsire appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Quagsire was one of the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Quagsire was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Quagsire appeared in Pokémon Heroes. Also, another one was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare. A Quagsire was seen training alongside its Trainer in You're a Star, Larvitar!. Vincent uses a Quagsire in his battle against Macy in Tie One On. A Quagsire appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Quagsire made an appearance in Like It Or Lup It!. Several Wooper and a Quagsire made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai. Pokédex entry Quagsire, Water Fish Pokémon. The evolved form of Wooper. It makes its home in clean freshwater lakes. Quagsire is covered by a slippery layer of skin, making this Pokémon especially difficult to handle. Quagsire has an easy going nature and known as quite dim-witted, it doesn't care if or when it bumps and crashes its head against rocks, boats and boulders while swimming. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon